


Of Golden Stamp Inks

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Document stamps, Gen, Gold ink, Skin Markings, Squint to see Promnis, pre-Promnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Ignis had a busy day. Unnoticed to him, he's been walking around the CItadel with half of a document stamp mark on his face. The only one who tried to point out is also the most anxious one. It wasn't until the end of the day that Ignis finally finds out about it and gets to clean it. He even had help with it.





	Of Golden Stamp Inks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, it was a prompt from Chocobro Love on FB for 'Skin Marks'. It started out with a headcanon and it sprouted into this.

 

Ignis first notice Prompto giving curious glances every now and then while he was driving.

“Something the matter, Prompto?” He asked. They would be arriving soon to the arcade.

Prompto, being the anxious one, jumped in his seat, causing the dozing dark haired prince to stir in his sleep.

“Promp, sit still, won’t cha?” The Prince slurred as he glared at him groggily.

“Sorry, dude.” Prompto apologized frantically. “I was surprised.”

“We’re almost at the arcade.” Ignis piped in before the Prince could go back to his nap, glancing at the Prince through the rearview mirror. Noctis grimaced at that but didn't go back to sleep.

Dropping off the two, he went back to the Citadel.

Next was Gladio’s slight pause when they were at Ignis’s workstation. “Just out of curiousity, do I smell or dress differently than I usually do? Prompto had been giving me side glances while I was in the car.” He asked as he gathered up his finished report for the day. He’ll be passing it to the Prince later that evening. Gladio was also giving him a glance. It must be something. Something he hasn't picked up, yet.

Gladio gave him a onceover before shrugging. “I don’t see you sprouting horns or you smelling like a perfume shop though. Maybe he has something to say?” He finished with a wry smile. “Knowing him, it’s gonna take a good hour before he makes sense if he’s that nervous.” He said knowingly. Dressed in nothing but his Crownsguard gym clothes, he looked quite at home. Maybe he wasn't the right person to ask.

Ignis sighed. “This is going to be a long day.” He said with a despairing tone.

On the way back, he went to the convenience store to grab some food for dinner. Honestly, it was starting to annoy him. There was this suspicious pause when they looked at Ignis but when he asked them, they either brush it off or sheepishly excuse themselves.

Once he was back in the car, he gave himself a self-conscious onceover but he couldn’t find anything wrong on his face.

At the Prince’s apartment, he was pleasantly surprised to see Prompto was around. Dinner tonight will be a team affair rather than a one-man job. Plus, it would certainly bring him joy to see vegetable being eaten.

However, as he was sorting the groceries, Noctis came up to him with Prompto in tow.

“Specs, could ya look up a for a minute?” He asked bluntly as Prompto anxiously hovered.

He looked at the two of them in question but between Noctis’s impassive look and Prompto’s refusal to meet his eyes, he relented with a sigh.

“Aha! There it is!” Prompto chirped triumphant as Ignis looked back at him.

“What is it?” He asked, hand going over his chin as Noctis chuckled as Prompto flapped his hands towards him.

“Stop, you’re going to make it spread.” Prompto warned as Ignis stopped and stared at his fingers.

There was gold. “What in the world?” He exclaimed as he went to get his handkerchief, hoping to wipe it off.

“Specs, I think you should clean it up properly with soap. You can use the cleanser in my bathroom.” Noctis said knowingly. “Those stamp ink don’t come off easily.” He added as Ignis huffed.

“I can’t believe I walked around the Citadel like this.” He moaned as he went to the bathroom for the cleanser. True enough, under the right lighting, he could see part of a stamp meant for documents. He grumbled under his breath as he went for one of the cleansers and lathering it with his handkerchief as he set out to clean the offending mark. Carrying a whole stack of official folders and documents, this was something to be expected. It was not the first time but it’s the first time it was somewhere near his face.

A tentative rap on the door broke his reverie as Prompto regarded him with concern.

“Need help there?” He offered hesitantly.

Ignis gave another look over the mirror and concluded that he was missing it entirely. “Yes, I would very much appreciate that.” He said to the blonde with an apologetic smile.

“No biggie.” Prompto replied happily as he took the soapy handkerchief. “Look up, please.” He asked before he got to work.

“Is this what you saw earlier?” He asked him, still looking up as he recalled the situation in the car. It was somewhat unnerving for him to literally bare his throat at Prompto. He had hoped the conversation would make it less so.

“Yeah.” Prompto whined apologetically. “I was kinda afraid I was wrong or it was just a trick of my eyes. I told Noctis about it and he figure it was the document stamps or something.” He explained. “He also said that the dried ones are all powdery that it looks like you’re sprinkled in gold dust if touch it.” He added. “Try rinsing it off now.” He said as he backed away.

Washing off the suds, the worse of the gold stamp are gone but there were still stubborn specks of it that Ignis tried to scratch off.

“Don’t scratch it. You’ll just hurt yourself, here!” Prompto stopped him as he offered back the soapy handkerchief.

Giving a grateful smile to the blonde, he took the handkerchief. “Thank you.” He said with an acknowledging nod.

“Guys, are you doing something else in there? It’s been hours!” Noctis called from the living room.

Prompto rolled his eyes in exasperation to the Prince’s call while Ignis merely sighed.

“We best get back to his Highness and start on dinner.” He said as he washed off the suds on his chin. “You can go on first, I’ll join shortly.” He said as he rinses his handkerchief.

“Alright, I go check on the groceries.” He bade the Advisor farewell.

During dinner, as Ignis recounted the day, he decided to give Gladio a good smack during his sparring session. He must have figure out what it was but simply let the Advisor walk around with a half of stamp mark near his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that!


End file.
